coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Andy Morgan
Andy Morgan was one of the brothers of Tom Morgan, a hoodlum who shot and killed a man in a Sheffield pub where Angela Harris worked. She knew both the victim and the reputation of the Morgan family but gave evidence in court that helped to convict Tommy. Thereafter they came under a campaign of harassment and intimidation from the Morgan family and, in particular Andy and third brother Nick which culminated in their home being set on fire on night and all their possessions burnt. The police put the Harris family on a witness protection programme and moved them to Weatherfield where, living at 6 Coronation Street, they assumed the surname of "Nelson". Rebellious daughter Katy found cutting off all ties with their previous life to be especially difficult and after a few months made contact with two old friends Louise Crawley and Paul Evanson with whom she went to an indie gig in Manchester. Although she enjoyed the night out, Katy was unaware that Andy had followed Louise and Paul from across the Pennines and, in turn, he then followed Katy home to Coronation Street. He rang his third brother Nick to say that he'd traced the family to where they were living and the two men made plans to exact their revenge on the Harrises. Carrying hand weapons and unsure of exactly which house their targets occupied they called at No. 13 and were told by Sally Webster where they could find their "old friends" Tommy and Angela. Only Katy was home at the time when they forced their way in, telling her they would wait for the others to return and that a pub full of people in Sheffield were ready to testify to their being with them when they would be murdering the Harris family. Katy had recently been diagnosed as being diabetic but the brothers prevented her from taking his insulin shot, figuring that a "natural" death couldn't be blamed on them. The family was saved when Sally told Kevin Webster of the two strange men who had called. He was one of the few residents who knew the "Nelson"'s secret, having threatened to sack Tommy from Coronation Street Garage when he saw that he had a wallet in the name of Harris and assumed he had stolen it. When Sally confirmed that the two men had a Yorkshire accent, he went to check on the house and, unknowingly, came close to being shot by the panicking brothers within. However he left and called the police instead. The other members of the Harris family came home to find officers outside and they called for back-up when the situation was explained in full to them. At that moment, Katy screamed for help and Tommy ran through the police and into the house where a shot rang out. Tommy had been shot in the arm and the Morgan brothers ran out the back where Nick was apprehended and disarmed. Andy got away but was caught a few days later. The police wanted to move the Harrises on to another protection programme but Angela refused. With the brothers now behind bars, she wanted to be herself again and not live life on the run. The delighted family agreed with her decision. :Andy was played by Steve Huison, five years before he returned to the programme in the regular role of Eddie Windass. List of appearances 2003 *Sun 13th Apr *Mon 14th Apr (1) *Mon 14th Apr (2) *Wed 16th Apr Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2003 minor characters Category:Convicts